


i'm here

by humancorn



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte Loves Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Mentioned Brielfly, Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Purgatory, Purgatory Fluff, SPNFluffBingo2019, Where are the monsters u ask, but i'm not using it, spnfluffbingo, this was supposed to be the intro to a big bang fic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: DeanBenny + Purgatory FluffWritten for SPN Fluff Bingo. Square filled: "Free Space"





	i'm here

Purgatory was always cold. Not chilly, no,  _ cold.  _ The type of cold that settles deep in your bones and rests there all night, leaving you worn and tired by morning and exhausted by night. Which, Dean supposed, wouldn’t really matter to the monsters that usually inhabited it. Benny didn’t know what he was talking about when he said it was cold, even lent Dean his jacket when he shivered through the nights because even though Benny couldn’t feel it, he believed him. Dean supposed that was really when he should have known he was screwed: accepting help from a vampire, wearing around his coat like a goddamn letterman jacket in high school as they moved through the never-ending forest where the wind was still and the fog consumed everything just out of reach. Even nights when Dean thought he could brave through the cold without it, he woke to find it draped over him. 

 

Dean liked the warmth of the extra layer and he began to appreciate the way Benny’s button-up hugged his arms when he wielded his makeshift ax, and while Dean would sooner throw himself in a pit of gorilla-wolves unarmed than admit it out loud, he started to trust Benny. He shouldn’t, not after Cas, not after what he’d done to Sam, not after  _ everything _ that happened. He shouldn’t trust anyone. Yet here he was, fighting back to back with a vampire, letting Benny watch over him while he slept, trusting him with everything he had in him. And to Benny’s credit, he hadn’t let Dean down yet, so he had that going for him. 

 

Day 257 of Purgatory and Dean woke to find his head in Benny’s lap, his fingers carding softly through his hair. And Dean just went with it - enjoying physical closeness in a way that he hadn’t allowed himself in a long time. They stayed like that for a long time, silent in the unsettled calm of the forest, and Dean felt warm for the first time in months. 

 

“I think you were havin’ a nightmare, chief.” Benny said, soft and quiet as he brushed his thumb over Dean’s forehead. Dean didn’t answer, letting himself settle back into sleep for as long as he could. He woke again to Benny’s jacket covering him, and Benny himself sharpening his ax nearby. Dean threw the jacket at him, and Benny smirked. 

 

“Ready to go?” Dean coughed in an attempt to hide the blush tinting his cheeks, and Benny nodded, grabbing their supplies and heading off into the fog.


End file.
